Phosphoric Acid Trip
by eternalpessimist
Summary: Re-write Summer Flame. People die, spoilers,bloody hilarious if you ask me, but just read it. R&R and let me know what you think


Well, um, ohohoh, there's spoilers, so if you've never read Dragons of a Summer Flame just, just, STOP reading. And Uh, don't flame me, this is meant to be funny people, and you all know there's truth in what I say, so, read on. Have fun. OH, and the italic, is right from the book, cause my ply starts right when it finishes. Oh, and this could be a spoiler for Fallen Sun too, kinda, a little, but I think you would have had to have read it already. 

***

Dragons of a Summer Flame

Margaret Weiss and Tracy Hickman

__

The gentle rain ceased its fall. The grey day faded to dark night. The strange stars came out, scattered over the sky like a handful of seeing stones tossed on a black cloth. The pale and uncaring moon rose, lit their way.

Palin looked up at the stars, at the single moon. He shivered, lowered his eyes, and met the golden-eyed gaze of Raistlin

"Uncle!" Palin was pleased, yet ill at ease.

The staff no longer supported him. It was heavy and burdensome. He couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Have you come to stay with us, now that the war is at an end? The war is _over, isn't it?" he asked anxiously._

"The war is over," Raistlin added dryly. "There will be others, but they are not my concern. And, no, I have not come to stay. I am tired. I will return to my long sleep. I merely stopped on my way to say good-bye."

Palin gazed at his uncle in disappointment. "Must you go? There's still so much I have to learn."

"That is true, Nephew. That will be true to the day you die, even if you are an old, old man. What's wrong with the staff? You're holding it as if it pains you to touch it."

"There's something the matter with it," Palin said, fear growing in him, fear of things guessed at, suspected, but unknown.

"Give it to me," Raistlin said softly.

Palin handed over the staff with a sudden reluctance.

Raistlin took it, gazed at it admiringly. His thin hand stroked the wood, caressed it. "Shirak,"_ he whispered._

The light of the staff glowed, but then the glow began to dim, darken. The light flickered and died.

Palin gazed in dismay at the staff, then looked up at the single moon. His heart constricted in fear.

"What is happening?" He cried in terror.

"Ah, perhaps I can answer that, young man."

An old wizard, dressed in mouse-coloured robes, with a disreputable, broken-pointed hat, came tottering down the road from the direction of the Inn of the Last Home. The wizard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fine ale," he was heard to remark, "some of Caramon's best. This will be an excellent year." Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm sure gonna miss that."

"Greetings, Old One," Raistlin said, leaning on the staff, smiling.

"What? Eh? Is that some sort of comment about my age?" The wizard glared from beneath bushy brows.

He turned to Palin, caught sight of the kender's handkerchief, which Palin had tucked into his belt. The wizards beard bristled.

"That's mine!" he shrieked, and made a grab for the handkerchief. Retrieving it, he exhibited the cloth. "There's my initials. FB. It stands for . . . Mmmmm. Foos ball. No, doesn't sound quite right. Flubber. No . . ."

"Fizban," Palin said.

"Where?" The old man whipped around. "Drat him, he's always following me."

"Fizban!" Usha stared at him in wonder. "I know about you! The Protector told me. You're really Paladine!"

"Never heard of him!" The old man stated testily. "People are always mistaking the two of us, but I'm better looking!"  
"You're not dead!" Palin said thankfully. "Chaos said you were dead. That is, he aid Paladine was dead."

Fizban was forced to pause for a moment, to consider the matter. "Nope, don't think so." He frowned. "You didn't leave me in a pile of chicken feathers again?"

Palin was comforted, cheered, no longer afraid. "Tell us what has happened, sir. We won, didn't we? Chaos was defeated?"

Fizban smiled, sighed. The befuddled expression smoothed away, leaving an old man, benign, sad, grieving, yet triumphant.

"Chaos was defeated, my son. He was not_ destroyed. The Father of All and of Nothing could never be destroyed. You forced him to flee this world. He agreed to do so, but at a high price. He will leave Krynn, but his children will leave as well." _

"'You're . . . not going, are you?" Usha cried. ""You can't!"

"The others have already gone," Fizban said quietly. "I came to give you my thanks, and" -he sighed again-"have a last glass of ale with my friends."  
"You can't do this!" Palin said, dazed and disbelieving. "How can you leave us?"

"We make this sacrifice to save the creation we love, my son," Fizban answered. He shifted his gaze to the bodies of the knights, to the handkerchief he held in his hand. "Just as they sacrificed to save what they loved."

"I don't understand!" Palin whispered, anguished. "What about the staff? What about my magic? He pressed his hand over his heart. "I can't feel it inside me anymore."

Raistlin laid his hand on Palin's shoulder. "I said that one day you would become the greatest mage who ever lived. You fulfilled my prophecy, Nephew. Magius was never able to cast that spell. I am proud of you."

"But the book is destroyed . . ."

"It doesn't matter," Raistlin said, then shrugged. "Does it , Nephew?"  
Palin stared, still not understanding. Then the meaning of what his uncle told him penetrated, struck him to his very soul.

"'There is no more magic in the world . . . ."

"Not as you know it. There may be other magic. It is up to you to find it." Fizban said gently. "Now is began what will be known on Krynn as the Age of Mortals. It will be the finale age, I think. The final, the longest, and, perhaps, the best. Farewell, my son. Farewell, my daughter."

Fizban shook hands. then he turned to Raistlin. "Well, are you coming? I don't have all day, you know. Got to go build another world. Let's see. How did that go? You take a bit of dirt and mix in some bat guano . . ."

"Good-bye, Palin. Take good care of your parents." Raistlin turned to Usha. "Farewell, Child of the Irda. You not only avenged your people, you redeemed them." He glanced at the dejected Palin. "Have you told him the truth yet? It will cheer him considerably, I think."

"Not yet, but I will," Usha answered. "'I promise, Uncle," she added shyly.

Raistlin smiled. "Good-bye," he said again.

Leaning on the staff, he and Fizban turned and walked across the field, where lay the dead.

"Uncle!" Palin called desperately. "The gods are gone! What will we do now that we are alone?"

Raistlin paused, glanced back. "His skin gleamed pale gold in the light of the strange stars; his golden eyes burned.

"You are not alone, Nephew. Steel Brightblade said it for you. You have each other."

(Ending of Dragons of a Summer Flame. Things in italic excerpts from the book)__

***

Scene 1

Curtains open showing two figures disappeared from in the middle of the dead, leaving Usha and Palin alone. 

Palin: Uncle! Wait! What if Chaos comes back? Uncle!

Usha: He's gone Palin. He's gone.

Palin: They're all gone.

Usha: Tas . . . he's gone too. He saved us. It wasn't me, it was him. 

Palin: Stop snivelling Usha. It doesn't matter!

Usha: What?

Palin: *sighing* I'm sorry Usha. I'm sorry that you're such a fucking idiot, still, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I don't see how my uncle could have left his daughter here.

Usha: Palin . . . I'm not Raistlin's daughter.

Palin: What? What do you mean you're not Raistlin's daughter? And I suppose I'm a kender?

Usha: Palin . . . calm down, please - 

Palin: Calm down! Both my brothers are dead! My cousin, too, is dead! My magic is gone! My uncle is gone! Who knows what happened to Krynn! The gods are gone! And you want me to calm down?

Usha: Palin, please, let me explain. I thought that you'd be happy.

Palin: Yes, I see what you mean. You thought that I'd be happy that one of the first things the woman I loved did was lie to me. I must be overreacting. 

Usha: Ok, fine. This isn't working out how I thought it would. Come on, lets just go to the Inn. Please.

Palin: Fine, come on.

The curtains close as Palin walks away with Usha trailing along behind him.

Scene 2

Curtains open revealing Palin and Usha talking in whispers at a table, and Tika and Caramon talking together.

Tika: I still can't believe he's alive.

Caramon: Calm down, my dear. You know Palin can take care of himself.

Tika: Yes, but - ugh, it's all so much. When you and Raistlin and Palin left, I thought I would never see any of you again. Then you came back, and we were attacked by demons from the Abyss - 

Caramon: Hush! That's over now. Best you just forget about it. *gestures to Palin* How do you think he's doing?

Tika: I think he'll manage. We all will. 

Caramon: Well, I think he needs some more ale.

*Caramon and Tika walk over to Palin and Usha, carrying tankards of ale*

Caramon: Here you are, son. 

Tika: *setting down a plat* Well Palin, aren't you going to introduce us?

Palin: Father, Mother, Usha.

Tika: *laughing* By the Gods Palin, there's no need to be so gruff. 

Palin: There are no gods.

Usha: Palin!

Tika: What do you mean?

Caramon: Speak up son. 

Palin: The gods left Krynn. They left so that Chaos would leave. They're gone, we are alone.

*Silence*

Tika: *A-hem* Where's Tas when you need him? For a moment there you sounded like him. 

*Palin and Usha exchange a glance, then look at the table.*

Tika: What? Palin? 

Palin: Mother, I - Uncle Tas is dead. He defeated Chaos, and was simultaneously killed by him. He saved Krynn. We all owe our lives to him.

*The door to the Inn opens, a traveller walks in, covered head to toe in dust and dried blood*

Caramon: Come in, come in! Warm yourself - Porthios! You look like you were just dragged from the Abyss! Though I suppose that could be very likely.

Porthios: Thank you Caramon. I know that I have done nothing but insult you in the past, and that you're all pretty much shaken up due to the well, you know, mass destruction today, and that I'm just a bitch of an elf in general, but I was wondering if you would be so kind as to go totally out of your way and let me stay the night here, and steal you food and refuge in general. 

*Porthios opens the door and Alhana walks in, carrying an elven child in her arms*

Tika: Thank all that is good that you both are alive!

Alhana: I couldn't help but hear - when we were - coming up the stairs, but the gods, they have left?

*Silence answered her question. Alhana slumped to the floor, Porthios reach down to support her. Tika took the child from her arms, and left the room*

Porthios: *looking at only Palin* Then we are alone?

Palin: *nods*

Porthios: They did this to save us?

Palin: *nods*

Porthios: Chaos, too, has left?

Palin: *nods*

Porthios: The dark knights - they are still in control, wherever there is life?

Palin*hesitates, then nods*

Porthios: Then, we are left to save ourselves?

*Porthios and Palin watch each other silently*

Porthios: We were saved, just to be doomed

Curtains close.

Scene 3

Curtains open. Usha is standing on the ledge of a cliff, above Crystilmir Lake, Palin is walking to her, they are surrounded by fog.

Palin: Usha, what are you doing?

Usha: Nothing Palin.

*Neither move*

Usha: The gods are not here, all the Irda have died. I shouldn't be here Palin. 

Palin: Usha, you have been through a great deal in a small amount of time. You need rest.

Usha: I shouldn't be here Palin. 

Palin: Yes, you should. You are not a god, and you are not an Irda. You are human. 

Usha: Raistlin left. He was human.

Palin: Yes, Raistlin was human, many, many years ago. But he hasn't been for a long time. He was never meant for this world. It is fitting that he left.

Usha: Farewell, my Palin.

*Palin rushes forward and grabs Usha, pulling her from the cliff, shaking her*

Palin: Don't be stupid Usha. So many people have died today! More than you will ever know. They were fighting to save you. Don't be so selfish as to throw away your life. 

Usha: *sobbing* I shouldn't be here!

Palin: You said that.

Usha: I don't want to be here. 

Palin: You're just getting a chance to live. Take the chance Usha.

Usha: *Struggling against Palin* Let me go! I don't want to be here!

*Palin struggles to keep Usha within his grasp, but Usha, crazed with grief and exhaustion, overpowers him. Palin gets thrown from the cliff*

Palin: Usha - - - 

Usha: I do not belong here.

*Hair flailing, her skirts whipping in the fog and wind, she jumps from the cliff*

The lights fade, only the fog shows. The curtains close. The sound of water splashing sounds then fades.

Scene 4 

The curtains open. Porthios and Alhana are sitting across form Tika and Caramon. Their differences forgotten.

Alhana: So Tanis died at the High Clerist Tower?

Tika: He did.

Porthios: Krynn will experience a great loss, just due to his death. Although now my sister may be able to have a real elf for her lover. Even though we all know she's going to have a human lover, and for sinking so low, she'll get killed by a bloated dragon. 

Alhana: He was a great man.

Caramon: Qualinesti?

Porthios: Safe. The dark knights protected it well, both Gilthas and Laurana are well. 

Tika: Then they are good for something.

*They sat in silence, none looking at the others*  
Porthios: What are we to do now? Life as we know it is diminished.

Caramon: We'll go about our lives, much as we had before. We will rebuild and heal the land. The gods left so that we may survive. It's proper that we just - let the past lie, and get on with it.

Porthios: *carefully regarding Caramon* You are wise Majere, for a human.

Tika: One has no choice but to become wise when one has been through as much as this human has - 

Caramon: Tika, he meant nothing by that. It's simply that way. Thank you, Porthios, I am honoured for you to have asked my counsel, and I hope that in the future you may seek it again. Who knows who may be left that you will be able to trust? 

Porthios: I hope you will always be one of those people. 

Alhana: Well, I think we should stop trying to delay rest. We all need it.

Tika: Aye, today is the beginning of a whole new life on Krynn. 

*they each get up slowly, as though it pains them all to move.*

Tika: *whispering beneath her breath* Or a desolate ending. 

The two elves and two humans amble up the stairs with slumped shoulders, the lights fade slowly, the curtains close. 

Characters

Palin Majere - human mage, dedicated to good. In love with Usha (the idiot)

Usha - Daughter of the Irda, under the pretence that she was Raistlin Majere's daughter. 'Human'. And, in some peoples mind a stupid bitch. 

Porthios - Elven prince, who was banished by his people. Still dedicated to the Qualinesti.

not a fan of half-elves. Hates humans. 

Alhana Starbreeze - Elven princess, Silvanesti elf, also banished by her people, married to Porthios. LIKES humans, quite a bit actually.

Tika Waylan Majere - Palin Majere's mother, a heroine from a pervious war. Human.

She likes humans. Uh-huh, especially Caramon, and I think she liked Sturm too.

Caramon Majere - Palin Majere's father, Raistlin Majere's brother, also a hero from a previous war. Human. uh, I think that he likes the same human that Tika and Alhana do. 

Laurana - _she_ wasn't in this. hahahahaha

Magnificent characters

Raistlin Majere - renown mage of darkness, Caramon Majere's twin. BORN a human. Pretended to love Crysania, but everyone knows it was him and Dally all the way. 

Fizban - Also known as Paladine, God of Good. One of THE best characters.

Tasslehoff Burrfoot (Kalin Burrfoot) - He died, but don't worry, he comes back. The geniuses Weiss and Hickman couldn't kill him off totally, it would hurt their brain too much. 

***

Please, don't flame me. It's hot enough down here in HELL. Being Lucifer's friend and all. Don't ask. Don't flame. Please. Ohhhhhh, Phosphoric acid.

Um, I blame this on the movie _Alice_, just cause . . . . THE WHITE RABBIT SAID NOTHING! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, wooooo, sorry. huh huh huh, um, forgive me? that, that never hapopened. 


End file.
